Confliction
see here for patch notes. Inspired by games such as Infamous, Overwatch, TF2, Apex Legends, and Paladins. Story basically it's an alternate version of earth and this meteor filled with a radioactive substance crashed in Texas and now people have powers from the stuff and now they're being hired (called "enforcers") to do stuff like be bodyguards, soldiers, assassins, etc. Gameplay Confliction is a first-person shooter where you play as Enforcers, people with extraordinary abilities and weaponry. You can participate in a multitude of different game modes which range from story-based to non-canon, PvP to PvE, aggressive to stealth, et cetera. Characters also have four abilities that are set to the keys Q, E, Z, and C. Each ability is unique to each character and are set on cooldowns, as well as Charge Point costs. Charge Points, having a maximum capacity of 100, are slowly regenerated after one second of not being used (3 per second), but CP can be gained by blocking damage using certain abilities, healing allies, dealing killing blows to enemies, and, depending on the gamemode, achieving objectives . In most gamemodes, players are faced with choosing five out of ten Upgrades throughout the course of the match, each of which effect the Enforcer's different weapons and abilities. These Upgrades can be purchased with ??? The play style of the Enforcers vary. There are three main classes: DPS, which focus on dealing damage, Tank, which excel at shrugging off damage, and Support, which provides help to allies. Even though these Enforcers may seem like they have rigid roles, anyone can be played in a way that strays from their seemingly basic premise, and no Enforcer should be taken lightly in combat. =Controls (Subject To Change)= *Base Attack 1 (usually a ranged attack) - Left Mouse *Base Attack 2 (usually a melee attack) - Right Mouse *Move - W/A/S/D *Jump - Space *Crouch - Control *Sprint - W/A/S/D + Shift *Reload - R or Side Mouse *Ability 1 - Q *Ability 2 - E *Ability 3 - Z *Ability 4 - C *Interact With Objective - X *Toggle Leaderboard - Tab *Toggle Menu - Esc *Toggle Feed + Objective - Enter Characters AFTERSHOCK - CENTRIFUGE - CRYOMAN - UPLINK - BETSY BULLETS - FORRÁ FRIGATE - GOLD TRIDENT - INFERNA - JACKHAMMER - LEXICON LIGHTSPEED - MACHINOS - PSION - SANCTURA - STRAUSS - STRONGHOLD PAYLOAD - WHIPSNAKE - ZEPHYR A - B - C - D *'Aftershock' - Camilla Maldonado ♀ - Rosario, Argentina **Ballista Cannon (M1) - Fires rocks at a steady pace **Groundbreaker (M2) - A drill that deals ramping damage **Coalesce (A1) - Gathers earth from surroundings **Boulder Launch (A2) - Focuses earth into a large rock to throw at enemies **Bulwark (A3) - Erects a mound of earth that blocks enemy attacks **Tremor (A4) - Causes a small quake that damages and knocks enemies around **Seismograph (P) - Aftershock can sense the enemy whenever they're running in a 25 meter radius ---- *'Centrifuge' - August Pererya ♀ - Cancún, Mexico **Chem Bomber (M1) - Fires bursts of compressed chemicals that explode on contact and leave puddles on the ground **Cannon Dig (M2) - Centrifuge smacks the enemy with the barrel of her cannon, can be used in tandem with Chem Slagger **Apothecary (A1) - Centrifuge builds a small lab that slowly replenishes her chemical supply whenever she stands near it. Can be destroyed. **Chem Spring (A2) - Centrifuge builds a sprinkler that creates a large puddle of her chemical **Chemical Cure (A3) - Centrifuge administers a special medicine to an ally that cures them of all ill effects **Plague Dart (A4) - Centrifuge fires a dart, administering a destructive chemical that slowly drains their health and spreads to their allies **Chemical Spill (P) - The puddles that Centrifuge's Chem Bomber and Chem Spring cause deal damage to enemies that step on it ---- |- | CP Cost: 50 | Type: Straight Projectile | Cooldown: 4 seconds |- | Falloff Range: 2 metres | Stun Duration: 1.5 second | Cast Time: 0.8 seconds |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'Z Blockade Bomb' - Cryoman charges an orb-like device in his hand, then lobs it forth. When it hits the ground, it explodes into frost and erupts into a small ice construct that blocks off enemies and enemy fire. If an enemy is within the blast radius, they are knocked back and receive a small amount of damage. |- |colspan="3"| Damage: 3 |- | Range: 3 metre radius | Type: Arcing Projectile | Cast Time: 1 second |- | CP Cost: 30 | Health: 80 | Area of Effect: 2.5x1x3 metres |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'C Ice Rink' - Cryoman stomps the ground, coating the immediate area with a thick layer of slippery frost. Cryoman and his allies glide gracefully on the ice; his enemies, not so much. Additionally, those who are close enough to the initial stomp are damaged. The ice will melt over time. |- |colspan="3"| |- | Stun Chance: 50% | Area of Effect: 20 metre radius | Duration: 6 seconds |- | Cast Time: 0.8 seconds | CP Cost: 40 | Speed Buff: +25% |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'(Passive) Ice Trail' - Whenever Cryoman sprints, he leaves a trail of frost behind that poses a small hazard to enemies who tread on it. Whenever an enemy attempts to sprint across it, they run the risk of tripping - getting stunned - and taking damage. Additionally, his allies move faster when on this trail. |- | Damage: 2 | Stun Duration: 0.8 seconds | Stun Chance: 50% |- | Area of Effect: 1 metre radius step | Duration: 6 seconds | Speed Buff: +25% |} ---- *'Uplink' - Daxian "Damien" Tang (唐大仙) - Beijing, China **Nano Scraper (M1) - Fires a small burst of nano machines that pass through enemies. **Nano-Enhanced Combat (M2) - Uplink throws a series of nanomachine-enhanced punches. **Rebuilder Swarm (Q) - Uplink sends forth all of his Rebuilders towards an ally, gradually healing them. **Bolstering Ravager (E) - Uplink sends forth all of his Rebuilders towards an ally, decreasing the amount of damage they take by 25%. **Booster Swarm (Z) - Uplink sends forth all of his Rebuilders towards an ally, increasing their damage output and movement speed by 25%. **Swarm Ravager © - Uplink sends forth all of his Ravagers to occupy a large area, dealing constant damage to any enemy who treads into its area of effect. **Nano Body (P) - Uplink's body is filled to the brim with nanomachines. Uplink constantly receives healing, damage buffs, speed buffs, and defence buffs, but using any of his abilities will lessen an aspect of this passive. 25% is made up of Ravagers, which are used in Nano Scraper and Swarm Ravager. Another 25% is made up of Rebuilders, which are used for the Rebuilder Swarm. The other 50% is split evenly between Bolsterers and Boosters, which are used for their respective abilities. All nanomachines return to Uplink whenever they're more than 25 metres away from him, but they can be destroyed in mid-air. When nanomachines are destroyed, Uplink's body will automatically regenerate them at a pace of 3% per 0.5 seconds. E - F - G - H *'Betsy Bullets' - Elizabeth Pryste ♀ - Edinburgh, United Kingdom **Betsy Blaster (M1) **Hand Chop (M2) **Bouncing Betsy (Q) **Scouting Bug (E) **??? (Z) **??? © **none? (P) ---- *'Forrá' - Isabella "Forráðamaður" Böðvarrdóttir ♀ - Egilsstaðir, Iceland **Angel's Kiss (M1) **Protective Force (M2) **Overwatch (Q) **Stasis Field (E) **Resuscitation (Z) **Asylum (X) **Invis Protocol (P) ---- *'Frigate' - Faddei Khovanski ♂ - Moscow, Russia **Gun Gauntlets (M1) - Frigate fires a steady stream of bullets from the shooters mounted on his gauntlets. **Clobber (M2) - Frigate performs a series of hard-hitting punches. Can be performed in tandem with Gun Gauntlets. **Supply Drop (Q) - Frigate calls in a supply crate that materialises at the location he activated this ability within 1.8 seconds. When it lands, the crate can be walked over to replenish all of Frigate's ammo and some of his health; allies only recieve 50% of these effecs. **Isonic Charge (E) - Frigate supercharges his suit, increasing his movement speed, attack speed, damage resistance, health regeneration and stamina regeneration by 25% for three seconds. **Barricade (Z) - Frigate places down a small metal barricade in front of him. While durable, it only completely covers him when he's crouching. **Sky Strike (X) - Frigate calls in a missile strike, allowing the player to choose an area on the minimap to be struck. Once confirmed, the missile will land and explode, dealing heavy damage and knockback to those within the blast radius. *'Gold Trident' - Matthias Castellanos ♂ - Attica, Greece **Mechanical Trident (M1) - Gold Trident performs a series of attacks with his trident. The attack pattern is a consistent two vertical slashes, followed by an overhead strike and a stabbing thrust. **Shield Strike (M2) - Gold Trident performs a quick strike with his shield. **Shield Surge (Q) - Gold Trident surges forth while holding his shield up, ejecting a mass of energy from it. The more energy built up from blocking damage, the more damage this ability will do. Using this ability will release all built-up energy. **Aegis (E) - Gold Trident holds up his shield, blocking incoming damage. 50% of the damage dealt to the shield will be absorbed by it, causing it to build up energy. The energy will dissipate over time, however. **??? (Z) - Gold Trident hops forth to deliver a heavy overhead strike with his trident. **??? © - **Gladiator (P) - For each killing blow Gold Trident deals, he will recieve small buffs to his movement speed, damage output, and attack speed. Dying resets this streak. I - J - K - L *'Inferna' - Jennifer Fanucci ♀ - Sienna, Italy **Scorch (A1) **Sear (A2) **Combustion (Q) **Heat Field (E) **Fiery Maelstrom (Z) **Jet Stream © **Dance of Embers (P) ---- *'Jackhammer' - Cassie Lifton ♂ - Perth, Australia **Furious Fists (M1) **Furious Kicks (M2) **Stampede (Q) **Parry (E) **Spring Jump (Z) **The Jackhammer © **Tough Body (P) ---- *'Lexicon' - Roberto Lefort ♂ - Quebec, Canada **The Speaker (M1) **Talking Fists (M2) **Bellow (Q) **Sonic Mine (E) **Echolocation (Z) **Echo Bounce © **Connections (P) ---- |- | Type: Melee | Range: 0.6 metres | Attack Speed: 1 strike per 0.6 seconds (-0.005 seconds per 1M) |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'(RM) AMB' - Standing for "Augnic Magnification Blaster", Lightspeed pulls out an automatic machine gun normally mounted on his arm. It shoots rapid-fire laser shots that's best used at close range as its accuracy falters at long distance. His ammo generates over time, but a manual reload can be forced. Ammo |- |colspan="3"| |- | Falloff Range: 18 metres | Spread Angle: 0.2 degrees | Attack Speed: 3 shots per second |- | Ammo Usage: 2 per shot | Gradual Reload: 2.5 per second | Manual Reload: 1.5 seconds |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'Q Rush' - Lightspeed quickly surges forward in a flare of speed. He is able to use his other abilities during the duration. If he makes contact with an enemy, he shoves them away while running. This ability also consumes Stamina proportional to how much he'd consume if he ran the same distance normally. |- |colspan="3"| Damage: 2 |- | Knockback: 0.8 metres | CP Cost: 10 | Cooldown: 3 seconds |- | Maximum Range: 12 metres | Movement Speed: 8 metres per second | Duration: 1.5 seconds |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'E Gunmount Shield' - Lightspeed holds up his AMB, using the shield mounted on it to protect a portion of his upper body. Though useful, the shield will become destroyed and unable to be used if enough damage is dealt to it. The shield can still be damaged even if he isn't holding it up, but it will wildly swing around whenever he's performing drastic movement. When crouching, it covers almost his entire body. While holding the shield up, he is unable to use his other abilities and attacks. |- | Health: 50 Armour | Area of Effect: 0.4x0.9 metres | Cast Time: 0.8 seconds |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'Z Photon Burst' - Lightspeed unleashes a bright flash of light, blinding nearby enemies who happen to be facing him. Those closer to the flash suffer from its effects for longer, and will receive a small amount of damage if close enough. Blinded enemies are able to move, but will stumble around and will see afterimages even after it wears off. |- |colspan="3"| Damage: 3 |- | CP Cost: 25 | Cooldown: 6 seconds | Range: 30 metre radius |- | Cast Time: 0.5 seconds | Duration: 0.5 seconds | Effect Duration: 0.5-1.2 seconds (blind), 0.5-3 seconds (afterimages) |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'C Daybreak' - Lightspeed becomes cloaked in light and enters a state of hyperspeed and perpetually maxed-out Momentum. In the activation of this ability, he releases a burst of energy that damages nearby enemies. |- | Damage: 5 | CP Cost: 90 | Cooldown: 12 seconds |- | Range: 10 metre radius | Cast Time: 0.8 seconds | Duration: 10 seconds |- |colspan="3"| Damage: 10 |- | Type: Arcing Projectile | Range: 10 metre radius | Cast Time: 1.5 second |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'(Passive) Momentum' - Lightspeed has a speed meter that increases from sprinting or using Rush. The more filled up the meter is, the faster he moves. At max Momentum, his reaction time increases, he attacks faster, he starts to pass through enemies, and he can now run up walls without startup. The amount of stamina he consumes never changes, however. |- |colspan="3"| |} M - N - O - P *'Machinos' - Cain Demír ♂ - Ankara, Turkey **Combat Drones (M1) **Drone Flyby (M2) **Station Dispenser (Q) **Station Drone (E) **Station Fabricator (Z) **Overclock © **Technopath (P) ---- *'Psion' - Tai Singh ♂ - Wellington, New Zealand **??? (M1) **Shake-Up (M2) **Incapacitate (Q) **Nocebic Implant (E) **Mental Boost (Z) **Psionic Field © **Mind Game (P) ---- *'Payload' - Thaddeus River Myburgh ♂ - Cape Town, South Africa **??? (M1) **??? (M2) **??? (A1) **??? (A2) **??? (A3) **??? (A4) **??? (P) Q - R - S - T *'Sanctura' - Lenka Olhaye ♀ - Djibouti City, Djibouti **Emergency Rifle (M1) **Combat Knife (M2) **Patch Up (Q) **Relief Drop (E) **Stabiliser (Z) **Refuger © **First Responder (P) ---- *'Stronghold' - Amisi Karim ♀ - Ha'il, Saudi Arabia **Force Guards (M1) **Force Bash (M2) **Bolster (Q) **Static Forcefield (E) **Power Surge (Z) **Expansion © **Personal Forcefield (P) U - V - W - X *'Whipsnake' - Susanna Spaulding ♀ - Connecticut, USA **Sting Whip (M1) **Foot Strike (M2) **Whiplash (Q) **Grappler (X) **Dionic Surge (Z) **Hotwire © **Mechanic (P) Y - Z - ? *'Zephyr' - Thaqif Sani ♂ - Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia **Gale Force MG (M1) **Thrash (M2) **Wings of Liberation (Q) **Take-Off (E) **Tempest (Z) **Wind Tunnel © **Drifter (P) ---- *'Silencer' - Emet Strauss ♂ - Bavaria, Germany **Silenced Rifle (M1) **Bowie Knife (M2) **Comms Disruptor (Q) **Miasmic Bomb (E) **Evasive Manoeuvre (Z) **Garrot Wire © **Blissful Silence (P) |- | Type: Slashing Melee Attack | Attack Speed: 1 swing per 1.5 seconds | Range: 4 metres |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'(RM) Feast' - Vampir bites into the enemy, draining their blood. This is a very close-ranged attack that continuously drains an enemy's health and stamina. Vampir will latch onto the enemy for the duration of this attack unless they shove him off with a melee attack or perform drastic movement. |- |colspan="3"| Damage: 4 per second |- | Stamina Damage: 3 per second | Type: Melee |- | Range: 0.3 metres | Healing: 4 per second | Stamina Gain: 3 per second |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'Q Lurk' - Vampir blends into the darkness using cloaking technology, becoming imperceptible to normal sight. He also moves slightly faster. This ability will not activate if there is no darkness. He will exit this ability if the player presses Q again, steps out of the darkness' bounds, or if the darkness is dispelled by a bright light. |- |colspan="3"| Movement Speed: 3m metres/sec |- | CP Cost: 10 | Cooldown: 1 seconds | Cast Time: 0.2 seconds |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'E Lunge' - Vampir performs a lunge, thrusting his blade forth. If he hits an enemy, he pins them down to a surface for a brief second. Draws blood if it damages an enemy's bare health. |- |colspan="3"| Damage: 14 (16 if against wall) |- | CP Cost: 25 | Movement Speed: 5 metres/sec | Cooldown: 5 seconds |- | Stun Duration: 0.5 seconds | Cast Time: 0.2 seconds | Duration: 1 second |- | Range: 0.5 meters | Cast Time: 1 second | Effect Duration: 10 seconds |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'Z Bloodspill' - Vampir whirls around, lashing out with his blade. Draws blood if it damages an enemy's bare health. |- | Stamina Cost: 15 | Cooldown: 2 seconds | Type: AoE slashing melee |- | Range: 4 meters | Cast Time: 0.2 seconds | Duration: 0.5 seconds |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'X I Hear You' - Vampir focuses intently on the heartbeats of nearby enemies using the devices on his ears. Enemy icons will begin to glow on the minimap and through walls, but will grow fainter the farther away they are from him. Enemies who have just undergone physical exertion or excruciating pain will have louder heartbeats. For the duration of this ability, Vampir moves slower and he cannot use any of his abilities besides Lurk. |- |colspan="3"| CP Cost: 20 |- | Cooldown: 3 seconds | Range: 25 meters | Duration: 1 second |-style="background:#191919" |colspan="3"|'(Passive) Bloodthirsty' - Vampir feeds off of blood, having technologically-altered his body to accept the liquid as nutrition. His suit absorbs any blood that gets on it, which restores Vampir's Health and Stamina. Stepping on puddles of blood activates this passive, as well. When out of combat, Vampir will lick the blood off his blade if there is any. The amount of Health and Stamina gained is proportionate to the amount of blood absorbed. |- | Healing: 1 / 3 / 5 per second | Stamina Gain: 1 / 3 / 5 per second | Duration: 1 / 1.5 / 2 seconds (licking blade) |} =Characters By Alignment= Just in case I forget anything Lawful Good *'Lightspeed' *'Gold Trident' *'Sanctura' *'Frigate' Neutral Good *'Cryoman' *'Inferna' *'Machinos' *'Whipsnake' Chaotic Good *'Stronghold' *'Europa' *'Forrá' *'Jackhammer' Lawful Neutral *'Zephyr' *'Centrifuge' True Neutral *'Nul' Chaotic Neutral *'Aftershock' *'Daxian' Lawful Evil *'Lexicon' Neutral Evil *'Myburgh' *'Emet Krause' Chaotic Evil *'Vampir' =Sketches of Characters= WhipsnakeSketch.JPG|Whipsnake LightspeedSketch.JPG|Lightspeed CryomanSketch.JPG|Cryoman InfernaSketch.JPG|Inferna AutarchSketch.jpg|Vampir =Game Modes= PvP - Serious *'BREAK-IN' - One team must Infiltrate the facility to steal a valuable object, while the opposing team must Guard it with their lives. *'TRANSIT' - One team must Escort a person of importance to a secure location, while the opposing team must Seize them. *'HOSTAGE' - One team must Hold five people hostage while the opposing team must rescue them. *'PURSUIT' - One team must Capture the other as they try to Escape. *'TEAM BRAWL' - Two teams must Brawl and rack up the most eliminations. *'FREE-FOR-ALL' - Ten participants must Brawl amongst each other and rack up the most kills. *'ASSASSINATION' - One team must Protect a person of importance, while the opposing team must Eliminate them. *'BREACH' - One team must Hold their ground against another team. *'RACE' - Two teams must race to a location of importance. PvP - Not So Serious *'HIDE AND SEEK' - One Seeker must find and eliminate the Hiders as they try to outlast them. *'CAPTURE THE FLAG' - Two teams must capture each others' flags. *'SIMON SAYS' - Ten participants must obey each command they are given, lest they are eliminated. PvE *'INVASION' - One team must dispatch of an invading force, while the other cooperating team must evacuate its citizens. *'BOSS FIGHT' - One team of ten participants must work together to defeat a single boss. =Concept: Call-Outs= There are several keys you can press to toggle a specific voice line. Some call-outs will not be able to be activated by default, and you'll have to bind them to whatever key you want in options, since there are finite keys and a lot of call-outs. Here are a list of ideas I have for them: *'Serious' **'Status Report' - Character reports amount of health to rest of team. **'Rendezvous' - Icon begins to glow to rest of team, character asks for someone to join them. Same Command as Rendezvous; activates when there are no enemies detected nearby. **'Rally' - Icon begins to glow to rest of team, characters ask for help. Same Command as Rendezvous; activates when enemy is nearby and in sight. **'Reminder' - Reminds rest of team about the objective **'High Priority Target' - Enemy you're looking at (or selected in small pop-up HUD) begins to glow on team's minimap. Same Command as Weakened Target; activates when marked enemy is over 30% health. **'Weakened Target' - Enemy you're looking at (or selected in small pop-up HUD) begins to glow on team's minimap. Same Command as High Priority Target; activates when marked enemy is on 30% health or less. **'Push' - Character tells team to push forward. **'Retreat' - Character tells team to retreat. **'Wait' - Character tells team to wait. **'Report Intruder' - Character provides a warning regarding the presence of an enemy. *'Fun' **'Hello' - Character says a variation of "Hello". **'Bye' - Character says a variation of "Goodbye". Same Command as Hello; activates when character is walking away from another character. **'Thank You' - Character says a variation of "Thank you". **'You're Welcome' - Character says a variation of "You're welcome". Same Command as Thank You; activates when an ally has used the "Thank y **'Sorry' - Character says a variation of "Sorry". **'Taunt' - Character says a unique taunting voice line. **'Joke' - Character says a unique joking voice line. Category:Games Category:Post-Test Page Category:WIP Category:Confliction